


Spider-Man Saved Your Butt

by eydika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eydika/pseuds/eydika
Summary: Reader is crushing hard on Peter Parker but they never talk. After Spider-Man saves reader that might change though …





	Spider-Man Saved Your Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for … anything Marvel related, so please don’t kill me if it sucks. Besides that, English is NOT my first language - that being said: if you find any mistakes or things that could be formulated better, PLEASE tell me about it! Reader should be gender-neutral.  
> Uploaded this to tumblr a while ago,,

You took a loud sip from your coffee-to-go and a deep breath of the cold and crisp air around you. It was getting colder, autumn was just around the corner and to say you were happy about that would be a total understatement.

Holding your coffee cup with both hands – your fingers always were cold, especially in this time of the year and you took every chance to warm them up – you smiled absentmindedly.

“Come on, Y/N, stop staring.”

“Wha- I’m not staring,” you lied and stared at your crush.

“Even that blind guy over there can see it.”

You huffed a laugh.

“He  _doesn’t_.”

“Maybe he does not, but literally everyone else.”

You stopped staring and looked at your friend (friend? Rather an acquaintance; you were sure you wouldn’t talk again after your graduation). She gave you a warm smile.

“Why don’t you ask him out?”

“It’s not that easy, Liz,” you groaned.

“Of course it is.” She beamed at you. “You just go over there and say ‘Hey Peter, would you like to grab a coffee with me?’”

“Yeah, except  _I already have_  a coffee. Right here. In my hands.”

She held her hands up in defense.

“I didn’t say you have to do it right now.”

“Sure felt like it,” you murmured and took another sip, “besides I’m not exactly-” you paused, placing your coffee cup beside you and lifted your hands to make air quotations for your dear acquaintance “-relationship material.”

“You won’t know until you try,” she simply retorted and took a sip from her coffee as well.

“Yeah, sure. I’d be a disaster.”

She hummed.

“It’s good the way it is.”

“If you say so.”

You were staring at him again. He wasn’t alone. He and his friend Ned were laughing (about a chemistry joke maybe? He always wore adorable shirts with puns). It was good that way. Right?

You didn’t need to be a part of his life. It was enough for you to be a bystander.

Besides that, you did talk to him. Occasionally. Sometimes.

Mostly in class when you were teamed up by the teacher.

You sighed.

It was good that way.

Right?

 

Coming to terms with the sudden realization that maybe you weren’t just content with being a bystander, that maybe you wanted just a little bit more than what you had taken you several days. You skipped school a few times, drank a lot of coffee and talked to Liz. But most of the time you were doing nothing. Nothing but staring at the ceiling of your room, thinking, imagining what could be and how it would feel like. Not that you’d ever experience that. Right?

It was Wednesday and it took you all your strength to not skip school again today. It wasn’t good, and you really didn’t want to miss any more of the material. Otherwise, you wouldn’t understand it later.

Though in your current state you weren’t sure if you’d understand anything at all.

Still, you were on your way to school, using the cold autumn air to calm down and maybe – for a change of pace – not think of Peter Parker. Which was, as you now noticed, a pretty much impossible task.

You sighed heavily, thumb hooked under the strap of your backpack and gaze fixed on the ground. Why couldn’t life be easy for once? It was easy before – before Liz made you doubt yourself and the way you dealt with your crush – so it should be possible to be easy again. You hoped.

That’s when you heard it.

A loud “Watch out!”.  

Even louder horn.

Car brakes.

And then,

Nothing.

You’d never really thought about how dying felt like. But if it was like this it wasn’t too bad.  

You felt weightless, light. The cool autumn air made you feel more alive than ever before.

You opened your eyes and immediately felt your stomach make an uncomfortable jump. You were in the air.  

“What the fuck,” you murmured and didn’t even hear your own words over the loud wind around you.

Around you and Spider-Man.

“You should really be more careful,” he told you and shot another web from his wrist, the two of you racing above the streets. It felt good.

“Oh really? Wouldn’t have thought that.”

He laughed.

“You got somewhere to be?”

You nodded.

“Yeah. School actually.”

Spider-Man didn’t answer, and for a moment you weren’t sure if he heard you.

“School it is then,” he said and changed directions.

 

Your hair was a mess by the time you arrived at school. You were early. Early enough to see Liz arriving. She cast you a confused glance.

“What’s with the hair? New trend?”

“Something like that.” You smiled at her.

“Come on, what happened?"

You shrugged.

“Nothing,” you lied.

Liz crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” she repeated.

You nodded.

“Yeah. Well, except that Spider-Man saved my life.”

She stared at you for a few seconds, not quite processing what you told her.

“Spider-Man,” she asked as if to make sure she understood you correctly.

“Yup,” you smiled.

She beamed at you.

“That’s so cool!”

“It really is,” you confirmed as you closed your locker, “I never thought something cool like that would ever happen to me!”

“I can’t believe it,” she murmured, still smiling, "Spider-Man saved your butt.”

“Pff, maybe he did save me for my butt. I do have a great butt.” You wiggled her eyebrows at her and she burst out laughing.

“Spider-Man saved you?”

You turned around, mouth slightly agape.

Peter Parker.

Right in front of you.

Talking.

To.

You.

“Uh, what, yeah I mean yes he did. He saved me,” you stuttered and looked at Liz, silently asking her for help.  

Liz cleared her throat and waved at you. “I gotta go to class, bye.”

You stared at her in disbelief and made a mental note to kill her later.

“So,” Peter began, rubbing his neck with one hand, “what was he like?”

You smiled at him.

“Pretty amazing.”

“Really?”

“Totally. After all, he saved my life.”

That day, you and Peter were late for class. You spent the way to your room talking. He would ask you questions about Spider-Man – your opinion on him seemed to interest Peter the most – and you’d answer, explaining gleefully what happened. And maybe, just maybe, his hand brushed yours. But you weren’t sure, that could, after all, be wishful thinking.

In any case, though, you had a great time. And it was never more worth it to come late to class.


End file.
